


Just One Night

by Shiverpass



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiverpass/pseuds/Shiverpass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt for thfrustration on Tumblr, 'meeting Tom Hiddleston at a nightclub, along the lines of “Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship”’.</p><p>Izzie is just a woman trying to have a good time when the famous actor Tom Hiddleston shows up at a small bar in town. Romance and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

I didn’t recognize the girl in the mirror. A girl who once wore simple jeans, simple shirts, simple tennis shoes, no makeup, and her naturally wavy dark blonde hair up in a pony tale now wore a tight sapphire blue dress, black stilettos, cat-eye styled eye makeup, hair down and curled in messy beach waves, and barely-there pink lip gloss.

I smacked Cassie’s hand away from my face as she was attempting to apply blush to my cheeks. “I think I’m fine now,” I told her in a flat tone as I got to my feet, slightly wobbling.

“Izzie, sit back down. I’m not done with you,” protested Cassie.

“Yes you are. The girls are waiting for us,” I shot back.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Kara will be late, no doubt. Jamie and Deanna are always there before us, and Sarah never makes it on time,” she said as she waved a tube of mascara at me. “Now come back here and sit down. At least let me put mascara on you. Your brown eyelashes are clashing with your style.”

I let out a groan as I sat back down, flinching but keeping my best composure as Cassie applied the very-black mascara to my eyelashes. 

 

* * *

“Don’t look now, but Tom Hiddleston is staring right at you,” Jamie said to me in a low voice. It was hard to hear her over the blasting song the DJ was playing. 

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked over at Deanna, who was giggling and pointed in the direction for me. I followed where her finger pointed and felt my heart stop for a moment.

Tom fucking Hiddleston  _was_  staring at me. Holy shit. What was he doing in Columbus? He’s an actor. He should be somewhere else, like a photo shoot or Britain or shooting a movie or whatever. But here?

The club I was in was small but just enough to hold all of the bodies that clattered around. The bar I sat at was filled as I was lucky that all five of my friends and I were able to find seats in the far corner of the club. The DJ now switched the music from Rihanna’s “Only Girl (In the World)” to Lady Gaga’s “Judas”. 

“Holy crap, what do I do?” I asked the girls in a state of panic.

“Dance with him!” piped in Kara as she sipped on her Bloody Mary. 

“No. He’s trouble. I mean come on! Actor, Loki, Hollow Crown sex, smoker — that guy’s bad news for you, Izzie,” said Cassie next. “He’s not for you.”

I bit my lip. Cassie was right. But I wanted to dance.  _You don’t know him_ , I told myself. He’d be stupid to trust, obviously. For all I know, he could be some asshole. 

I had just got my shot glass filled and drank it quickly when Sarah slapped my arm. I was cringing from the alcohol when I looked over at her. “What?” 

“He’s coming over here,” Sarah told me with a serious face.

Well, fuck.

I looked over in Tom’s direction to find her words to be true. He was making his way through the crowd, his eyes locked on me the whole time. Shockingly, I didn’t find it creepy. More like…intimate, in a way. 

“I have to pee,” said Deanna.

“Yeah, me too,” Kara agreed with her.

I watched as they walked off.

Sarah leaned into to me. “Jamie, Cassie, and I are going to dance. See you later!” 

I can’t believe my five best friends just did that to me. They left me all alone, prey to Tom Hiddleston. My heart was beating fast in my ears and my breath had caught in my throat when he stopped before me, a calm and friendly expression set to his features. His hair was dyed black and his soft blue eyes looked down at me in wonder. He wore a casual blue button-up shirt with dark blue jeans. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming truck. I was stuck in fear.

“Hello,” he said as he sat down in the bar stool to the left of me as people began claiming the seats that my friends had lost. 

“Hi,” I said shyly when I found my voice.

I couldn’t believe this was happening. I was meeting someone — someone who was voted as world’s hottest actor — I had always wanted to meet. And here Tom Hiddleston was, talking to me with interest as he yelled for the barman to get him a glass of chocolate vodka as politely as he could. 

While waiting for his drink, he stuck out his hand for me to shake. “My name is Tom.”

I took his hand, shocked a the electric jolt I felt. “I-I know…big Thor fan…I’m Izzie,” I replied, still shy.

I watched as he drank his chocolate vodka, smiling at me in a kind way. I still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked over the music.

I couldn’t resist. I nodded my head. He smiled as he got to his feet and I did next. He took my hand in his as he pulled me through the crowd, keeping me close as we made our way to the dance floor. 

Just as we got to the floor, the music changed to Dev’s “Dancing in the Dark”.  _Oh my_ , I couldn’t help but think as he let go of my hand and pulled me close, moving against my body to the beat of the song.

I wasn’t used to dancing like this, but I tried my best. And he could see it. He chuckled lightly and harmlessly as he slid his hands down to gripping my hips. My face flushed dark red, but I hope he couldn’t see it in the dark atmosphere we were in. He moved my hips, his face close to mine as he looked down at me through his eyelashes.

“Relax, Izzie. Have a good time,” he murmured to me. His voice sent shivers down my spine as I sucked in a breath. Just his voice and his hands on my hips, I was already feeling as if he were driving me wild.

I was dancing with Tom Hiddleston. I still couldn’t register that this was really happening. It felt like I was dreaming.

Boldly, I reached up and draped my arms around his shoulders as I moved with the beat. I could tell that I was now dancing right as his grip loosened on my hips, but he never took them away. It wasn’t until half way through the song when he slowly slid his hands up to rest on my waist. Even the song was making me blush. The air was hot and thick as it literally felt like there was electricity between us. 

“So you know who I am,” he said after a while.

I looked up at him, caught in his darkened eyes. “Of course I do.”

“I’d like to get to know you, Izzie,” he then said.

I gave him a shy smile, unsure of how to respond.  _I’d like to get to know you too_. I just couldn’t find my voice.

“Would you like to come with me to my hotel after?” he then asked.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was nodding my head. What had I just agreed to? What was going to happen? 

He smiled again. My knees surely went weak from the sight. His hands felt good on me and so did his breath that brushed against my face. The song now changed to Lady Gaga's "Teeth" and our dancing pace turned to matching the new beat. I locked eyes with Jamie, Cassie, and Sarah as they gave me knowing looks. Kara and Deanna were now draped around strangers, dancing with the beat freely. They looked so comfortable. Why couldn’t I be that?

“You’re not used to this, are you,” stated Tom.

I caught eyes with him again and bit my lip. “First time actually. Might as well call me daddy’s little girl…” I said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

He laughed. “I doubt that, darling. 

After a few more songs, he stopped. I followed in suit as he took my hand and began pulling me from the crowd. I had to tell him to wait as I told all five my friend where I’d be. Of course they giggled and told me they’d want details later on. He took my hand again and pulled me out of the club. A few blocks away, a black limo awaited us. We got in and Tom told his driver where to go.

We sat in silence for a moment as I waited for him to say something — anything. But instead, he put his hand on my knee and leaned in. His free hand caught my chin between his thumb and curled index finger, turning my head to face him as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. 

I was kissing Tom Hiddleston. Surely I’m dreaming. I must be. This is too real. It felt too right.

I kissed him back as his hand slid up to my thigh, squeezing slightly as he traced my lips with his tongue. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in to caress against mine. I moaned in the kiss, unable to stop myself. I don’t know if it was the alcohol talking or if it was because it  _really_  did feel really fucking good. No sooner that I moaned did Tom deepen the kiss, passion and lust taking over gentleness and romance. He wanted sex. I knew it. It was obvious from the way he was gripping my thigh and how his hand on my chin slid down to rest against my neck and how he returned a light moan in the kiss.

Only one problem. I was a virgin.


	2. Part 2

The hotel room was just as what I was expecting. It looked expensive and rather large. It was a two-room suite where when you walked in, it was a large sitting area with a couch facing a wide screen tv, a desk which had a black laptop perched on it with scripts piled around it and an old cup of coffee, and a large armchair sitting by the large window that looked out over Columbus. To the left was a two-seat round table with a vase of fresh flowers and then an archway that led into a room where a freshly-made king size bed was and a door leading into a bathroom with a jacuzzi. 

Tom turned on each and every light he saw once he had let go of my hand, illuminating what the full moon shining through the window couldn’t lite up. It was comfortable, spacious.   
  
The way up to this hotel suite was eventful. We made out until we reached the hotel. Tom thanked his driver and led me in, his hand tightly but comfortably holding mine. The elevator ride was just us as he had me pushed up against the elevator wall, kissing me sweetly but passionately. When we got off of the elevator, we chuckled together, grabbing my hand again as he pulled me into the long hallway where we walked down until we came to his suite. Even now my heart was still beating in my ears — it was getting hard to breathe with what I knew was about to happen.  
  
But now I was looking around, my arms wrapping around myself. What the hell was I doing?  
  
Tom turned around and looked at me carefully, walking over to me as he had his hands on his hips. “You’re shaking. What are you nervous about?” he asked as he brushed his knuckles against my cheek and pressed his lips to my forehead. He put his hands on my arms and moved them out of the way so he could put his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him as I slightly arched my back to look up at him clearly.  
  
“Just so you know…I’m a virgin,” I answered as I felt my face heat up with no dark lights to hide my bright red shade.  
  
I watched as he slightly furrowed his eyebrows. “I do not force. If you don’t want this, I’ll be completely fine with it.”  
  
I quickly shook my head. “No. I want this.”  
  
He gave me a small smile. “Is it because I’m Tom Hiddleston?” he asked, a hinge of jest in his voice.   
  
I couldn’t help but laugh. And with my laugh came the loss of nervousness. I began to relax in his arms as I put my hands up to rest on his chest. “ _That_ and because I’m really attracted to you.”  
  
He just shook his head slightly, looking down at me, still wearing that small smile.   
  
We looked at each other for a moment before I sighed. “Kiss me, Tom,” I whispered as I slid my feet out of my shoes.  
  
And with that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and organized, like it was what we both wanted and had expected. But soon, things got heated. The kiss quickened as he traced my lips, bidding for entry as I parted them for him. And before I knew it, he was backing me into the bedroom. Our kiss quickened in pace as I felt the edge of the bed hit the back of knees. I let go of him and crawled backwards until I felt the pillows at my lower back.   
  
In the kiss, I concentrated on tasting him. And in tasting him, I found alcohol and mint. It was intoxicating as he had managed to crawl on top of me, never breaking the kiss. A hand had sat beside me, holding up his weight above me as his other hand slid from my hips down to my thighs teasingly. When his hand found bare skin, an electric jolt passed between us, traveling to my groin deliciously.   
  
I didn’t know Tom. I had never met him until this night. But I had watched the movies he played in and I had watched the interviews with him on YouTube. And yet it was strange. It was as if I had known him for a while now -- like I had every right to trust him.   
  
I couldn’t help but moan as his hand squeezed my thigh the same time his lips traveled down to my neck. His lips remained there, on a path to creating a mark.  
  
“How far have you ever gotten, darling?” he asked, my breath hitching as I felt his hot breath against the wet spot his lips had made on my neck.   
  
“O-oral,” I stuttered as he let go of my thigh, moving it behind me to my dress’ zipper. He pulled it down, causing the room’s cold air to hit my bare skin.   
  
He moaned as a response and then sat up, breaking any contact. I opened my eyes and looked up at his, which were dark with lust and passion. He made haste in unbuttoning his shirt as he tossed it to the floor carelessly, his eyes never leaving mine. Just his movement, his gaze, the way he had his lips parted…it was so _seductive_. I wanted to open myself wide to him.  
  
My eyes traveled from his eyes to his chest. The sight was even more perfect than I could have imagined. His hands then went down to his belt and in no time flat, he was naked before me.   
  
Feeling like some gawking fool, my mind registered as I mentally kicked myself. I got to my knees, causing my body to be a few inches from his as I slid my dress up and over my head, my eyes going back to his from briefly glancing at his hardened length.   
  
I was getting impatient. My panties were undoubtedly soaked through, I was horny as fuck, and I wanted him to take me here and now. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, throwing it to where he had thrown his shirt, pants, and underwear. Before I could even get my eyes back to him. I felt him roughly put his hands to my bare waist, pushing me down to the mattress as his lips claimed mine.  
  
We shared moans in the kiss as I felt him carry his weight on his knees that were curled up beside my thighs. A hand went to grasp my left breast and the other touching from my waist to my stomach, leaving little goosebumps in the process. His fingers danced across my skin, nearly ghosting as they traveled lower and lower until they slid underneath my panties and cupped my most intimate place. His fingers pinched on my nipple, which sent a sensation down to my groin. I let out a quick whimper, nearly writhing beneath him.  
  
I opened my eyes, wanting to look at him to find him staring back at me like I was some heaven-sent goddess for him. He traced a finger down my folds, causing me to gasp. It had been a while since I had been touched there.  
  
He grinned at me, the most seductive grin I had ever seen in my whole life. “You’re already so wet,” he said in a husky voice.   
  
And he was so hard. I felt his cock rest against my thigh, filling me with less fear than I would have had with anyone else. In a quick movement, he had slid my legs out from under him, sliding my panties off in the process, and had pulled me down so that my legs were open and I was exposed, resting over his thighs.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said in a husky voice, watching as his eyes raked over me.  
  
“It’s been a while,” I whimpered nervously.  
  
I he grazed his hand against the inside of my left thigh, his eyes still locked on mine. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m going to take care of you,” he murmured as the hand that stroke the inside of my thigh moved over to stroking my folds. I gasped as I felt his fingers briefly brush over my clit and then he stuck a finger inside of me slowly.   
  
I watched him make a desperate face. “You’re so tight…”  
  
He pulled his finger out and then began circling my clit, slick with my juices. I let out a small cry of pleasure all because I had been throbbing, praying he’d touch me there. And now he was. His motion was small, gentle, but quick.   
  
It wasn’t long at all before I felt my muscles clench and my orgasm began to build up. I whimpered and moaned, writhing as I rocked my hips against his finger lightly. And then I froze, slightly shaking as I came. My eyes had closed, my eyebrows furrowed, and my mouth hung open, riding the waves of pleasure as they eased away, replacing pleasure with heightened sensitivity.   
  
“That was beautiful,” I heard him say in a shocked and lusty tone. He wanted me. I knew it well enough just from his voice.  
  
And then I felt his tip at my entrance as my eyes shot open to look up at him.   
  
The hand that had been lying idle on my thigh slid up to go behind to my back, pulling me up to put my weight on my hands that were gripping the comforter. I closed my eyes as he crushed his lips against mine as I let out cry of pain, him burying himself deep inside me to the hilt. Tears began forming in the corner of my eyes as my grip on the bed comforter became more of a death grip. I whimpered in the kiss as I felt the hand that was on my back slide around to cup my face, the action to be soothing and comforting — which it was.   
  
He helped me as I let go of the bed’s comforter and wrapped my arms desperately around his neck, him pulling me up so that I was now sitting astride him. Our kiss deepened as I tangled my fingers in his curls, his hands going down to grip my ass as he began moving my body with his, moving in and out of me slowly and gently. At first it was sore for him to move as I let out whimpers and tears spilled down my cheeks, but now pleasure was beginning to replace the pain.   
  
I felt my breasts flush against his chest as I allowed my body to move languidly against him. I broke from the kiss out of nature as I let out a strong moan, feeling my second orgasm build up stronger than before.   
  
“That’s right. Feel me, darling,” he breathed as his hands on my ass gripped stronger, our pace picking up even faster as I arched my head back, moaning more as my orgasm continued to build up.   
  
“F-fuck… _Tom_!” I screamed as I felt my walls clench around him, my body shaking with the strongest orgasm I had ever experienced.   
  
And at that moment, I remembered he wasn’t even wearing no protection -- no condom. And yet as I let out little and quick moans, I didn’t care. He grunted, moaning with me as he stiffened, his arms moving up to wrap around me and hold me close. Our hips were frozen as I felt him spill in me.  
  
He let out a deep and slow breath, as if he had been holding it in, as he leaned his head forward and buried his face in my neck. I was breathing deeply, my heart pounding in my ears from the high. My grip I had on his hair had eased to the point that my hands were now holding his head close to me. His stubble scratched against my neck as he moved to place a soft, gentle kiss to my skin there.  
  
I felt him move carefully as he leaned forward so that my back was on the mattress and he was atop me. And then I hissed out of stiff soreness as he slowly slid out of me. He collapsed beside me, our breaths both quick and heavy.   
  
I can’t believe this just happened. I used to be a good girl. I’d go to church…I had a good boyfriend. And then my boyfriend broke up with me and left me to be lonely for a few years. I felt detached from any man around me. And yet here Tom Hiddleston was, laying beside me after giving me the best moment of my life.   
  
Unexpectedly, I felt his arms snake around me and pull me to him so that I was now laying on my side, him spooning me as he pressed another kiss to my neck. His softened cock rested against opening as he curled his legs up beneath mine. I couldn’t remember the last time I had felt so safe and loved in someone’s arms before.   
  
But I was spent. I was exhausted and plagued with sudden fatigue. And that night, I drifted off into a peaceful sleeps in the arms of Tom Hiddleston. Somewhere between me being half-awake and half-asleep, I felt as he pulled the covers over us, saying how he’d buy the hotel a new bed set because of the blood. I was too sleepy to care. And that night, I dreamed of Tom, smiling at me with kind eyes. Growing up as I had crushed on him, I thought I loved him. But then I found out what falling in love really felt like. So I knew it was true when had decided I was falling for Tom the second before sleep had overcome me completely.


End file.
